A Eternal Flame
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Elena Gilbert is forced to wandering the other side as a phantom of Mystic Falls being forced to watch her loved ones deal without her, Being separated from the love of his life, Damon Salvatore is having a hard time living without her. Will he be able to see her, maybe even touch her? Will Elena ever get to be on the other side with Damon and her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost three year since Elena had been put in deep sleep like sleeping beauty, For everyone who lived in Mystic Falls it had been hard to move on but they were all dealing in their own way, Caroline had been writing in a diary about her days and hanging out with Stefan, casually she says. Stefan didn't show any emotion because it would be hard to recover. Elena was never far from their minds, Alaric had been suffering from the death of his wife and had been hanging out drinking his sorrows with Damon with Bonnie tagging along. Matt became the sheriff, Jeremy returned to hunting in different towns, while Tyler left town and as for Bonnie was Damon's babysitter.

Damon Salvatore drank his sorrows like Alaric, no matter how many times he wanted to get drunk and get her out of his mind it wouldn't work, it only made him weep. He wanted to desiccate because the pain of living without the person you love was too unbearable, But Damon had kept living because of the people that surrounded him, like his brother. As well as the hope of seeing Elena in the future, maybe even soon.

The dark haired man had pleaded with Bonnie to give him herbs so he could see her all the time, she reluctantly gave them but in the end the herbs she gave didn't work, So he was stuck looking at memories and missing her dearly.

"Are you going to just sit here in this little cabana every day and drink your stupid bourbon, That's a waste of a trip." Bonnie whines.

"Don't talk that way to me...I can do whatever I want, if I want to drink my sorrows everyday then I will...You're not my mother, my sister or my girlfriend so don't give me your shit BonBon." Damon snaps taking another swig from the bottle and glaring at the woman who was only trying to help, deep down he felt bad about snapping at the dark haired girl but he couldn't take it back, he couldn't help it.

"Damon, We've been through a lot and I know in the beginning we weren't the greatest friends, hell I hated your guts...We've come along way, I'm your friend and I care about you, Elena wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Bonnie replies.

Damon glares at her. "Well Bonnie, Elena isn't here..." He says he gets up knocking his chair over storming off leaving Bonnie looking at him worried.

* * *

"Except I am here...You all can't see me but I'm here..." Elena cries the fog rolling out around her behind the chair that Bonnie sat, She was a phantom that roamed Mystic Falls forced to see everyone she loved suffer.

Elena's the hole in her heart sunk even more watching Damon so miserable, she watched as Damon treated Bonnie who was only trying to help like shit, he walked off so much hurt boiled out of him, it tore at her to watch the whole thing.

She looked at Bonnie who sat frustrated, Elena felt bad, she wanted to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder and tell her that she is doing the best she can.. "Thank you for looking out for him, He may get under your skin but don't give up on him...Damon has too make it in the world without me..." Elena says to the girl who couldn't hear her, It helped Elena to talk because she was alone in the other world.

Bonnie stood up a second later to follow after Damon, Being a ghost Elena had been right behind her following her every step.

"Damon you can't continued to act this way...Life goes on and you need to deal with it, Do it for Elena." She says to Damon who stopped in front of her.

"I can't deal with this, I've tried and it's not working, My girlfriend is locked away because of you, Every time I look at your face all I can see is not Elena!" Damon shouts angrily.

He heard the sound of a motor and soon a car was visible, Damon watches as the car came forward, not bothering to move to save the witches life. The blue eyed man listened to Bonnie babble while imagining the car running her over, she lay on the concrete blood pooling, she was dead in his mind and Elena was in his arms.

"You can't let her die, Damon you are better than this...Don't let Bonnie die!" Elena cries frantically oh how badly she wanted to reach out and grab Bonnie who was unaware of the car, Elena looked into Damon's eyes wishing to reach out to him.

Damon wanted Bonnie dead so badly, he knew he would be able to see Elena again, hold her and kiss her again but if he let Bonnie die, Elena would hate him. He sighed and pulled Bonnie out of the way.

Elena smiled softly thankful that Damon choose right. "I knew you had it in you, Damon..." Elena says.

"Y-You saved me..." Bonnie says she was almost speechless. She let it sink in that she could have been dead. "You hesitated, Don't you realize that I could have been dead in those three seconds?" Bonnie snaps.

"Just be happy I saved your life at all... " Damon replies turning and walking away leaving the Bennett witch standing alone.

Elena couldn't help to follow behind Damon, she watched him talk with Stefan about their crazy mother and then Stefan leaving his side to go be by Caroline's side after Lily had torched the police graduation, Elena couldn't help to feel bad that Matt was in the middle of it all.

Damon paces back and forth by the fire place, Elena remembered that was where she stood in front of Damon and confessed that she truly loved him, the memory brought tears to her eyes, the fact that she wouldn't be able to tell him she loved him until she woke up.

Damon stopped leaning against the fire place and poured his bourbon drinking it without hesitation, he ran his fingers through his black hair pushing it out of his eyes with the other hand, a tear slid down his cheek.

"How can you be gone and I'm still here...How in the world am I going to survive without you by my side, Elena!" Damon cries frustrated he glares at the ceiling and throws his glass at the wall in anger, he falls to his knees no longer able to hold in his grief.

"Damon, I'm right here...I'm by your side if only you could see me...I need you Damon, I'm so alone and I feel like the walls are coming in closer, I feel like I'm suffocating...I miss you, Damon." Elena cries reaching out to Damon, she falls to her knees in front of him sobbing.

"Elena..." Damon says her name breathlessly, he's looking directly at her, she looks up into his eyes hopeful that he can see her.

He can't. Damon gets up off his knees and looks around the room, he couldn't help but feel a presence around him, the scent of floral, sweet, alluring scent of her vampire perfume in the air, It was just enough to make Damon leave.

Elena stayed on the ground looking at the space that Damon once was, she wipes her tears trying to pull herself together.

"Need a hand?" Elena spooked by the voice that spoke to her, she quickly pulls herself together and stands up, she turns around and sees Kai standing in front of her, he puts the hand he extended down to his side a smile on his face.

Elena glares at him. "How are you even here?"

"Your neurotic boyfriend killed me the night I put you down...I arranged that if I die I be brought to your side, So tell me how does it feel to be a vampire after being able to take the cure when you were alive, Hurts doesn't it?" Kai answers.

"Why haven't I seen you here before?" Elena questions, ignoring him rubbing in the fact that once again she was a vampire, she was glad that she could pick up blood bags otherwise she d have been dissociated by now.

"Happy with the fact that I don't have that compassionate side of me anymore I got the privilege to watch you cope with the fact that you will never be able to interact with your loved ones ever again." Kai answers.

Elena growls angrily and shoves him against the wall her hand clenched around his throat threateningly, Kai laughs.

"This isn't funny, You put me here now get me out." Elena orders.

"I can't." He answers.

Elena rolled her eyes she knew he was lying, he could he just wouldn't. "Why did you do this to me, I never did anything to you."

"I wanted revenge on Damon and Bonnie for leaving me in 1903, So I took their precious Elena away from them." Kai answers. "Get your hands off of me." He grabs Elena's arm pulling it off and pushing her to the ground.

Kai bends down and lifts her chin making her look up into his eyes. "This is going to be a fun time between you and I, Elena Gilbert." He punches her knocking her out. "I still can't believe this place turned you back into a vampire...Yet you are so weak." Kai adds picking her up slinging her over his shoulder carrying off somewhere.

Damon barges into the dorm room to see Bonnie reading, Stefan was behind him after Damon called him to meet up at Bonnie's. she looks up annoyed at how Damon barged in without knocking. "I could have been changing you know."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I honestly have no clue what my brother is up to." Stefan answers apologizing for his brothers actions.

"Yeah, Don't care...Listen lately I've been feeling a presence." Damon says getting to the point, ignoring Stefan apologizing for him.

Bonnie gets up quickly wrapping her loose cardigan around her. "You think it's Elena?" She assumes.

"Wait...You believe me?" Damon questions.

"I never said that..." Bonnie says crossing her arms.

"But the way you reacted when I mentioned it, It lifted you right off that bed and onto your feet so you have to believe that Elena is still here." Damon says anxiously wanting Bonnie to do something about Elena, He was certain about the presence and the fact that Elena needed their help.

Stefan looked at him apologetically while Bonnie was emotionless.

"I'm sorry Damon but it's not possible if she was around I would have sensed it, she is gone..." Bonnie answers.

"Elena isn't gone!" Damon shouts angry at the fact he wasn't hearing what he wanted, his blue eyes filled with the hopelessness and sadness he turns and walks out of the dorm.

"Bonnie you didn't have to so harsh..." Stefan says.

"I was harsh because he can't know that I'm looking into it, I don't want to get his hopes up." Bonnie answers.

"Your telling me you've felt Elena here this whole time?" Stefan questions.

Bonnie sighs. "I felt the presences and I strongly believe Elena is still with us..." Bonnie says walking over to her bed reaching under pulling out books. "that's why I've been reading so much, Kai wanted us not to look for something so he made it seems like there was no loopholes but everything has a loop and I think I've found it."

"You can bring Elena back?" He asks hopeful.

"In three days we will have her back." Bonnie answers certain of everything she has found out.

Elena woke up to see that she was tied to a chair with vervain ropes that dug into her skin leaving bruises as she moved, she looked around to see Kai had brought her to Caroline's.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Kai greets stabbing her with vervain laced knives making Elena scream out in pain, she looked at everyone in the room Damon, Caroline and Stefan who couldn't see her, she could and just as much as the knives hurt seeing them hurt more, with her eyes she pleaded for a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

After killing the heretics and being forced to leave, plus hearing Bonnie deny him of Elena's presence, he was done with everything. Damon paced around Caroline's home after he and Stefan had been kicked out thanks to their mother, Caroline being the good friend allowed them to stay with her. But now that they were dead except their mother Lily, He could have gone back to the boarding home but he felt there was no point, Elena wasn't there and everything in that damn house reminded him of her, being without her he felt he would only loathe the big brown house.

Damon waited for Caroline to come home so he could tell her things that he wanted her to say to Stefan for him because he wouldn't be here to do it in person.

* * *

Because of how sick Kai was he decided that he bring Elena to Caroline's where her friends would be. Elena was forced to watch Damon tell Caroline that night that he was going to hibernate in his coffin until she woke. Elena couldn't even go and see him because Kai had put a no leaving spell.

Elena noticed Stefan and Bonnie hadn't been around, she wondered why, she wondered if Stefan knew that his brother was away in a coffin, Elena thought about Damon she couldn't blame him for giving up, Elena had wanted to when she lost him.

"Oh Damon...Oh how I miss you and wish to snuggle up to you and kiss you until you can't breath, I can't wait to get naked with you." Kai mocks interrupting Elena's train of thought, Elena glares up at him.

"What the hell?" Elena asks.

"I assumed you were thinking of Damon?" Kai comments getting into her view.

Elena backed away as far as she could when being tied to a chair with vervain around her. Kai had got into view, he wore a smile on his face while she glared at him.

"You get out of my head...I don't even want to hear you..." Elena says. "Isn't it enough that you brought me here so I can suffer by seeing my friends and the love of my life...I didn't do anything to you so why must you do this to me, Why can't I go see Damon?

"Oh too bad..." He replies. "I know you didn't do anything to me sweetheart but your crazy boyfriend did by leaving behind, so what better than to torture the girl he loves." He ignores her asking to see him.

"Your one sick son of a bitch..." Elena spat. "How many days have we been in this house?"

Kai ignored Elena and randomly pulls out a knife, she thought he was going to stab her over and over again like the other day when he took her to Caroline's, but instead he cut the ropes letting her loose.

Elena was confused but didn't bother to question Kai's motives, she got up and stretched her muscles. "Why did you let me go, I thought you loved to torture me?" She questions letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Kai looked at her with his blue-grey his, he kept his mouth shut. Elena stared intensely at him with her brown eyes waiting for him to answer her question.

"You know something that I don't know...Don't you?" Elena asks reading him she knew something on the psycho's brain.

His smile got wider at that, Elena was right he knew something. "You know me so well, Elena Gilbert...Three days ago I had been snooping around miss Bonnie Bennett's and I hear that she has found a way to get you out even after I told her there was no way out she still looks...She is a great friend." He rambles.

"After being in this damn place for almost three years I-I'm getting out...Bonnie's found a way to free me...I can't believe it..." Elena says she couldn't believe it, she was almost brought to tears of happiness but she held back figuring she could wait until she was reunited with her loved ones back in Mystic Falls. "Wait...You knew all this damn time, Why didn't you tell me?!" She cries angrily, she shoves him roughly sending him back a bit, no emotion was shown from Kai, he stayed calm.

"I advice you to keep your hands to yourself." Kai says calmly.

"You put me here I have the right to be upset and all you can say is keep your hands to yourself what the hell is wrong with you?" She rants.

Kai glares at her and grabs her by her long brown hair pinning her to the ground, he hovered above her. "You're not getting out of this place until nightfall so watch your tone, I have time to kill with you." He says gritting his teeth.

Elena takes a deep breath, she felt his strong hands clench around her throat holding her to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I over stepped..." She apologizes to the crazed man, she didn't want to piss him off to the point he would grab a stake and stab her, The dark haired girl just had to deal with him until night fall and then she would be free of him and his crazy self, she could deal she thought.

A moment later Elena cried out when his hands were on fire burning her skin, he was angry and he was lashing out with his magic. It felt like it was tearing at her skin, the scorching flames felt as if they were engulfing her whole body

"Stop!" Elena screams crying in pain. "Please...Stop!" She clawed at him with her long nails, Elena stared up at the angry man her big brown eyes pleading with him to calm down and let her go.

Kai takes a deep breath, he releases his grip and the flames extinguish, he gets off of her leaving her laying on the floor. Elena lays panting heavily holding her throat that has healed, she closes her eyes remembering the other day when Damon had been around talking to Caroline.

 **~Flash, the other day~**

* * *

Damon paced the room drinking his bourbon now that Caroline was here, he would be able to tell her. Caroline who flipped though a magazine was listening to him, she figured he was going to rant about his problems.

"I'm sick of everyone ruining my life...First that son of a bitch, Kai takes the love of my life away from me, and then my bitch of a mother takes my house because I killed her stupid non-son...Well I hope she is happy that all of them are dead, she gets to suffer without them like I'm suffering without Elena." Damon bitches.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Is all Caroline could say.

"Me too...You know what I'm done with all of this...I'm going to go sleep tell Stefan not to wake me until Elena wakes up." Damon says.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks.

"I am." Damon says certain of his decision to quickly starve himself and sleep away until Elena woke up.

Elena wanted to reach out and tell him to hold on but she couldn't, she had no voice nor no touch so she was forced to watch Damon grab his black leather jacket, drink the rest of his bourbon and walk out the door.

* * *

Now that Elena recovered from what Kai did to her, Elena sat next to Caroline who talked on the phone with Tyler.

Stefan walked inside making Caroline end her call and rise to her feet, Elena stood next to her curious of what Stefan had to say.

"Caroline you need to head over to the collage, Bonnie found a way to bring Elena home." Stefan says excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Caroline cries, she was about to burst into tears from happiness.

"She's doing it now, Where's Damon?" Stefan asks looking around.

Caroline's happy expression faded. "H-He went to sleep in his coffin." She answers.

"I knew he would do this..." Stefan says a sigh escaping his lips, his hands run through his brown hair. "Okay, You go assist Bonnie and I'll go wake my brother." He says rushing out the door, Caroline did the same.

"Ooh everyone is in a hurry to get ready for your arrival." Kai says, he startled Elena who wasn't even paying attention to Kai's whereabouts. "I say we go check up on Bonnie." He snaps his fingers and the end up at the dorm.

* * *

The room was only lit with white candles, plus a single red candle in front of Bonnie who stood in the middle if the room, Caroline stood on her left side while Elena made it to her right side, A smile on her face.

"You can do this, Bonnie...I have faith in you." Elena says having all the faith in her best friend.

"How sweet..." Kai chimes making small conversation, he only to receive a brown eyed glare.

Bonnie closes her eyes and begins to chant, she pricks her finger and pours the small amount of blood into the brown bowl followed by other requirements like Elena's hair and holy water.

On Elena's side, the shining light began to glow brightly sparkling around Elena which meant it was working, Elena smiles brightly finally being able to get out of this place that smile fades as soon as Kai pulled at her, he whispered in her ear, Some type of spell.

"Kai..." Elena says softly.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide and she looked over to Caroline who's eyes stared at her watching her do the spell to bring their friend home.

"What is it?" Caroline asks worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Elena...I heard her say something..." Bonnie spoke.

"What did Elena say, Bonnie?" Caroline replies.

"She said...I heard her say, Kai..." Bonnie responded softly.

"Oh my god, You need to hurry and get her away from that creep before he holds her back from us." Caroline says frantic.

Bonnie focuses more on the spell closing her eyes again and chanting louder and faster making the candles burn out one by one, the air scented with vanilla and cherry candle.

"It's done..." Bonnie says.

* * *

Stefan quickly reached the coffin that Damon closed himself in, he didn't hesitate to open it, the younger Salvatore shoved a blood bag into Damon's mouth making him drink the red liquid. Damon's color came back and he sat up and looked at Stefan angrily.

"I thought I made it specific that I didn't want to be woken up until Elena was awake." Damon snaps.

"Damon, You don't need to sleep anymore, She's awake...Bonnie lied when she said she felt nothing, she didn't want to get your hopes up but now...Bonnie found a spell to bring Elena home." Stefan says.

"Elena...We have to get to her." Damon says quickly getting to his feet ready to get to her coffin.

Damon roughly slid the dark brown coffin open, he looked to see she wasn't inside, his eyes went wide with the thought *Where is she?!* He calmed himself but he was frantic, his thoughts ran to his mother, maybe she had found a way to open it and take her body and drop it into the ocean or perhaps she finished the job.

As Damon looked at the empty space where her body use to lay, Stefan was looking around, he heard shuffling in the poorly light background made Stefan look straight ahead hearing movement, he saw the light swinging up above, Stefan turned his gaze to Damon.

"We have company..." Stefan whispers soon getting shot with an arrow cutting a x.

Damon and Stefan quickly move to shelter behind crates as they were being shot at by wooden tip arrows, after everything was quiet they turn to see a woman step out of the shadows, her long brown hair in a ponytail, light tan skin with brown eyes, a long sleeve leather zip in the front shirt, A bow and arrow strapped around her with plenty of arrows, leather pants and black boots of their eyes going wide realizing who it was.

"Elena." Damon the first to speak, he was brought to his feet staring at her, Elena's face held no emotion just the intent to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

In the moment as she stood as a shadow next to Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes her two best friends, Elena felt herself radiate filling with sparkling light, she assumed it must mean that the spell Bonnie was performing was working and that she was finally going home to her loved ones. The brown haired girl was filled with so much joy that she forgot the lunatic she was trapped with was even standing by her side.

It was when he pulled her wrist to bring her closer was when Elena remembered that Kai was still standing with her in the room remembering of the days she had dealt with him having her tied to a chair and torturing her, she now understood how Bonnie felt being stuck with this man. It was hell.

"You really think I'm going to allow you to go home squeaky clean, Allow Damon and Bonnie be complete with happiness of having their loved one back right away, I don't think so." Kait says his voice filled with wickedness all of this plotting of revenge has really gone to his head.

"Kai..." Elena says calmly. "Please just let me go...It's pretty clear you won, I mean you've seen both Bonnie and Damon suffering with me...For god sake Damon starved himself and stuck himself in his coffin because he couldn't deal with the thought of losing me..." She pleads, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears at the thought of Kai making her do something she wouldn't want to do, something she would regret for the rest of her life.

Kai smiles ignoring the doppelgangers plea of letting her go freely, It was never in the plan for her to go back like the girl she use to be. He leans in whispering. "You will go back but when you do get your hunter gear and hunt your friends. Be the vampire hunter the town of Mystic Falls needs, No love, No bonds...Just kill, Elena." He whispers.

The next moment Elena had awaken in her coffin left in pitch black, she clawed at the top to get free, her fingers bloody until she succeeded, she finally pushes it open, Elena took in the fresh air as she saw the moonlight through the window of the Salvatore Crypt. It didn't take her long to climb out of the coffin and leave the place, she immediately wanted to start with her duties, the orders Kai had given her. the only thought on her mind was finding Damon Salvatore and killing him.

* * *

The dark haired Salvatore slowly stood up, his beautiful blue eyes staring at the girl in the distance, he felt shaky, weak at her presence. Elena always had the vampire captivated, which it only Damon always was so weak when it came to her. He couldn't believe he was looking at her beautiful face but he wondered why she had come back like this wanting to kill him and his brother when she had loved them all so very much.

"Elena..." He says breathlessly, he wanted to run to her and take her into his arms, he wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her so badly, but she wouldn't hear it, she wouldn't want to at this state.

"Damon, There's something wrong with her..." Stefan says deep down he was panicked, he was worried about their safety as well as why the girl he use to call the love of his life was like this but he chose not to let it show, he didn't want Damon to freak and end up getting himself killed. All in all he felt for Damon, first he waited for Katherine who didn't even love him and now Elena who truly did love him was trying to kill him for some unknown reason.

"There's nothing wrong with Elena, She's perfect..." Damon says ignoring Stefan, his blue eyed gaze never left her frame, Elena looked through him seeing him only as a target.

"Damon" Stefan shouts as Elena threw a stake Damon's way aiming for his heart, Of course Stefan had grabbed Damon darting for the next cover behind a couple of crates.

"Elena, Why are you doing this? Don't you remember that I'm the love of your life and Stefan's your friend?" Damon asks raising his voice so she would hear him.

"I want to kill you and all the things that pose a threat to Mystic Falls, That's all I want to do at this moment." Elena says taking her time walking towards the Salvatore's.

Hearing her voice again made Damon happy, but he hated that she came back with a determined streak to kill everyone that was a vampire, Elena was stubborn so she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, she wouldn't listen to reason but it didn't stop Damon from trying.

"Sorry Elena, But we can't let you do that, Killing us won't solve anything, It won't make you feel good, Trust me I know...All you will have in the end is the regret of killing the peple who loved you..." Stefan speaks up.

Elena was left in silence at Stefan's words. Stefan's phone ringing was the only noise in the small room full of crates, boxes and a coffin.

"Bonnie, Thank god." Stefan says thankful she called.

"We just got to the crypt and we opened the coffin...Elena's not in the Salvatore Crypt, Is she with Damon?" Bonnie questions.

"You can say that...Elena showed up with stakes a blazing...She wants me dead, Us dead..." Damon says stealing the phone from his brother.

"Okay, Okay...Caroline and I are on our way, For now just try and hold her off." Bonnie responds.

"Having a conversation with someone else while you have a guest...How rude, Damon...But then again you've always been rude." Elena comments hopping on top of the crate that the two were hiding behind, she looks down at the two a happy smirk on her face.

"Well trying to kill your own boyfriend isn't nice either." Damon says in return, he knocks her off the crate taking her place on top, Elena lands on her feet like a cat whipping out her crossbow shooting a wooden arrow his way.

Damon grabs the arrow breaking it in half, he throws it to the side and turns his attention to his brother who continued to stay hidden behind the crate. "Dear Brother, Sit this one out...I believe this is a lover's quarrel...Meet up with the girls and make sure they get here safe..." Damon answers.

Elena allowed Stefan to pass by since her beef wasn't with him at this moment, it was with Damon since Kai wanted him dead. Damon continued to stare down at her a mocking happy smirk on his face, he probably should have taken the situation seriously but he took it lightly because he knew Elena couldn't kill him, at least he hoped her love for him willed more than the want to kill.

"Have you had enough of living your Mr. and Mrs. Smith fantasy yet? Can we put the toys away and have a real conversation?" Damon asks hopping down from the box down onto the cold gray floor.

"I don't want conversation, All I want is to drive a stake through your heart." Elena replies. "If you would just shut up and take it then I could put you out of your misery, Isn't that what you want, I mean you did starve yourself and lock yourself inside that very coffin?" Elena answers.

"Now that I have you in my sights I don't need to be put down, So quit this hunting business, Elena. So I can embrace you and drag you into my bed and make love to you." Damon says.

"I don't think so, I really hope you have a long hard look at me because you are done for once I drive this stake into your heart." Elena responds charging his way throwing a couple of stakes his way, Damon dodges everyone of them until Elena gets into his face with a stake in her hand, it was pointing towards his heart, Damon quickly grabs her wrist making her drop it immediately.

Damon also grabs the crossbow that was on her belt with his free hand tossing it to the side, his blue eyes stare into her brown ones.

"Sweetheart you missed, Leave the hunting to Alaric and your brother." Damon comments.

Elena growls angrily, she grabs his hair yanking his head back, she throws him to the ground and speeds over to his side getting on top of him straddling him she drives her hand into his chest grabbing his heart holding it in her hand hearing him scream out in pain didn't phase her any in fact that's what she wanted to hear.

*Elena's still a vampire...going into that deep slumber must have turned her back...* Damon couldn't help to think at how she could drive her hand into his chest like that, how she could keep up with him and his brother as she tried to hunt them.

"Elena, Please don't... Remember that you love me...We were so in love, I was going to take the cure with you and we were going to build a human life together!" Damon shouts his voice full of plea to the girl he loves.

"The key word...'We were.' None of that means anything to me, Goodbye Damon Salvatore." Elena says you could hear a small amount of sadness through her strong willed voice.

Elena was about to yank out his heart when the sound of alarms in her head making her blood boil, she stops and screams out in pain seeing Bonnie using her magic on her.

"Sorry Elena..." Elena looked to see Stefan appear in front of her, she didn't have time to move when he snapped her neck letting her fall.

Damon caught her in his arms holding her close to his body, he looks up at his brother and the witch, Caroline was in the background.

"How did you guess she was still a vampire?" Asks Damon.

"Bonnie told me...She has more to tell us but we better get her home before the sun comes up, Elena doesn't have her daylight ring..." Stefan replies.

Damon couldn't help to take a moment to look at the sleeping girl in his arms, he brushes the brown hair that fell out of Elena's hair tie out of her face, he was taking in her beauty.

"I can't believe I'm looking at her...Touching her face and holding her in my arms..." Damon says in amazement.

"Damon, Now's not the time to swoon, You can do that when we fix her...Get moving before she wakes up!" Caroline lectures.

* * *

Elena's brown eyes fluttered open at the sun light fluttering inside the room, she felt groggy but soon that faded as she began to find her surroundings. Elena figured out she was back at the Salvatore mansion, she looked to see she was restrained to a chair with everything that could hold her there.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." Chimes Damon entering the room, he had a glass of blood in it that drew Elena's attention. "Are you ready to play nice?"

Elena took her gaze away from the blood and him, she looked down at her hands to see her daylight ring was, at least they cared to keep her from burning, She thought. The brown haired girl couldn't keep her gaze away for Damon got into her view, he was eye level with her.

"I figured you were thirsty...And despite the fact you want to kill me...As your loving boyfriend I want to help you." Damon says bringing the glass to her lips.

Elena couldn't help but consume as much of the blood as she could before Damon removed it, she followed him as he went to set it down on the table.

"You can help by killing yourself." Elena spat.

Damon looked at her sorrowfully, he returned to her side kneeling in front of her he brushed his thumb across her cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands. "No matter what you say or do to me...I won't stop until I bring the real you back, the one who loves me. Elena Gilbert, You will love me again." Damon says with full determination to bring the girl he knew back to him.

He pulled away and began to walk away. "Now I'm going to leave you alone with your kind non-killing thoughts to keep you company, I'm pretty sure you're going to receive visitors so don't get so lost in your thought..."

"Go to hell!" Elena shouts angrily as she tried to loosen her restraints but to no luck they were tight, she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"I've been there, Honey...I was living without you." Damon replies exiting the room, Elena stopped screaming and was left in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, she figured she must have dozed off, she looks around to see she was still restrained to the brown chair, the room was dim filled with darkness so it must have been nighttime.

Through the thin walls thanks to the vampire hearing Elena could hear the talk of Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline.

"How about I go talk to her that was she is filled with a familiar face she doesn't want to kill?" Caroline suggests.

"No we can't risk it…If she gets free and hurts you then you risk a miscarriage, Caroline." Stefan says before anyone to agree to what she was saying, now that she was carrying twins Stefan was protective even though he wasn't the father, Caroline was still his girlfriend and he still cared for her even though Caroline was mad at him for always being there for Valerie.

"Oh now you care about my well being, What now that Valerie has went into hiding in some other city you take me in as a consolation prize?" Caroline snaps.

"Caroline, I already apologized for always tending to her needs…You're not a consolation prize. Don't you know I love you?" Stefan replies.

"Actions speak louder than words, Stefan." Caroline snaps back.

"Look how about I go with her, I think it would best Elena if she saw the faces of her two best friends, we just need to find a way to relieve her of Kai's parting gift….." Bonnie answers accidentally letting the last part slip from her lips, the Bennett witch tried to slip pass but failed due to Damon pulling her back, he glared at her because she was holding back information.

"Bonnie Bennett, You little witch …You know something about Elena's condition…Were you just going to keep it from us the entire time we wonder why Elena is acting this way?!" Damon snaps his blue eyes erupting with anger, his grip on her arm tightening.

"Get your hands off of me or I will hurt you, Damon…" Bonnie snaps.

He releases his grip lightly. "Okay, Okay…What's wrong with her. Bonnie?" Damon asks calmly.

Bonnie sighs and brushes her short locks out of her eyes behind her ear. "When I was bringing Elena back from her eternal sleep I swear I heard her voice and she said…Kai. I feel Kai was with her and he made her like this…" Bonnie answers.

"That's son of a bitch…He has the nerve to add additional pain to my beautiful girlfriend, it wasn't enough to keep her from us but he has to make her want to kill the love of her life." Damon says. "Is this the price of us going against the world's wishes…Going against the so called doppelganger bullshit…." Damon rants pacing running his hands through his black locks out of her face frustrated at how he can't get a break, how he can't live happily ever after with Elena Gilbert.

"Damon, We will figure out a way to get Elena back to the way she was." Bonnie answers.

"You girls go and see your friend, We will stand by just in case she gets free..." Damon says.

* * *

Caroline turns and grabs Bonnie's wrist skipping off leave the Salvatore brothers and go out into the living room where Elena sat silently, the two girls slowly come closer observing the dark haired girl.

"I can't believe your here." Caroline says in amazement looking at her friend who showed no emotion.

"I can't either….Thank you, Bonnie for getting me out of that place." Elena says.

"I take it you have more to say on the subject?" Bonnie questions.

"Thanks to you I am free to live and fulfill my desire of killing Damon and getting rid of vampires that burden Mystic Falls with their cruel intention to feed and kill…" Elena says.

"I'm a vampire, Elena…Are you really going to kill your best friend?" Caroline questions.

"Yes I will rid this world of you." She answers.

"What will happen to you, Have you forgotten that you're also a vampire or did your knowledge go down the drain with your sanity?" Caroline replies.

"When I rid Mystic Falls of bloodsuckers in the end my purpose will be fulfilled and I will kill myself." Elena answers.

"Elena, I didn't bring you back just so you can kill us all …." Bonnie says pacing back and fourth before standing in front of her friend. "I brought you back so you can be happy, live your life with friends, your brother….You're supposed to be in love, there's a boy in this very home that loves you so much ….Seeing you like this is breaking his unbeating heart…Elena just come back to us." Bonnie pleads.

"Fight Kai's curse…Your strong enough, Elena." Caroline joins.

"Shut up both of you, all this talk is a life you want for me but haven't you thought for just a second that I don't want any of that?" Elena replies.

"This isn't you…It's your want to kill talking." Bonnie says.

"You know what Bonbon when I get out of this I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Elena threatens.

Bonnie and Caroline look at her with sorrowful looks before turning away.

"You know…You really should stop using rope…" Elena says.

Caroline turns around to see why Elena would say a thing. Elena had cut herself free with a letter opener that she reached for while everyone was out talking, it was painful but she succeeded.

"Elena, No!" Bonnie cries.

Elena launches tackling Caroline to the ground straddling her and fighting with the blond pregnant vampire who fought back flinging her arms up holding her back. Damon and Stefan hurry to the girls side taking Elena off of Caroline, Elena struggle in the arms of Damon who held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Elena cries.

Caroline ignores Stefan's offering hand, she stands up straightening out her summery floral dress looking at the dark haired girl sadly.

"We will help you…" Caroline says softly.

Elena struggles in Damon's arms, his grasp on her strong. The Gilbert girl growls and jabs him in the chest with her elbow having him lose grip, she almost succeeded in speeding out of the Salvatore home, she stopped when her head was filled with obnoxious siren like sounds making her head pounding pain, she screams in agony turning to see Bonnie doing this to her.

"Hurry and get Elena into the cell…She needs to be locked up until we bring her back to her rightful state." Bonnie says.

Damon quickly grabs Elena using his speed he runs her down into the basement and into the cell locking her inside.

Elena recovers from the magic Bonnie was using, she gets up and runs over to the door wrapping her hands around the bars as she gazes into Damon's icy blue eyes.

"Let me out of here, Damon…Quit locking the me up like I'm some crazed mental person." Elena snaps.

"I'm sorry, Elena." The blue eyed, dark haired Salvatore apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry? Damon if you were sorry you would let me out of here." Elena says.

"This is for your own good, Now you're going to be in there until we figure out how to remove this curse Kai put on you so you have the time to sit and think about what you did missy." Damon says.

Elena glares. "This isn't high school, Damon…You know when I get out of this hell I will kill you, Damon….I'll save you for last so you can watch everyone else around you die, I hate you for all the pain you've put me through, You really think I could love a monster like you? Damon I will not love you again." Elena snaps.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way, Elena…Even through the bad times you loved me, you couldn't get enough of me just like I couldn't get enough of you." Damon answers.

"I hope your satisfied with those memories because you won't be getting anymore…I'm done with you." She replies.

Stefan walks into the room leaning against the doorway. "Hey Damon why don't you come up and quit torturing yourself." He says.

Damon sighs. "You're right, Mr. Hero hair. Let's leave, Elena be by herself since she has no way out." Damon replies.

"Elena, We're only doing this because we love you and want you back…You can say all the Hateful words and hate us all you want but we won't stop caring and trying to save you." Stefan comments.

"Whatever thank you Stefan for your kind unwanted words." She responds leaving the bars to sit down on the ground she leans against the cold wall as she rests her eyes and body.

Damon and Stefan returned upstairs to see Caroline and Bonnie interacting with Alaric and Jeremy, he couldn't believe he didn't hear them come into his home, he figured he must have been to wrapped up in his problems with Elena that he let everything go.

"You told them about Elena…Don't you think you should have waited until we got her better?" Damon questions entering the room making sure to make his presence known by speaking out loud.

"I actually agree with Damon on this one." Stefan agrees.

"She's my sister, The moment I knew she was alive I came home….I had the right to know that she was alive…I want to see her." Jeremy says.

"Me too." Alaric adds.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, If she attacks you and kills you then your twins will be without a father and poor Caroline will have to take care of them by herself." Damon comments.

"Jeremy and I are human and more than that were her family so I assume Elena won't attack us, I think we have a chance of bringing a small piece of her sanity back." Alaric answers.

"It might be good for her, We should let them see Elena." Bonnie adds going along with the plan of having Elena see her family.

Damon sighs. "Alright, don't get yourself killed Alaric I would hate to have to find a new drinking buddy."

"I don't plan on dying, Damon." Alaric responds with a light chuckle at Damon's concern, he pats him on the back before walking off along with Jeremy.

* * *

Elena looks up seeing the door open and quickly shut standing before her making her features lighten up, she was happy seeing her brother and Alaric.

"Jeremy, Alaric…" Elena says breathlessly, she couldn't help to shed some tears.

"It's been along time, Elena." Alaric says gently.

"We've missed you, Sis." Jeremy adds.

"I've missed you too!" Elena chimes jumping up and throwing her arms around the two men in the room hugging them.

"Glad to know you won't kill us." Jeremy says lightly.

Elena pulls away. "I only want those filthy vampires dead…Where's Matt?" Elena questions curiously since she hadn't heard anything about Matt with all the time she's been here stuck in the Salvatore home.

"Matt couldn't come he has a beef with vampires for ripping up his town and since your a vampire he can't face you…But he's glad your safe and alive and he's sorry to have missed your coming home." Alaric answers.

"What have you guys been up to?" She asks.

"I'm having twins." Alaric answers.

" I've been hunting here and there, lately there's nothing vampire related spotted so I've been doing some art and selling it." Jeremy answers.

"Glad to hear your not using drugs and swindling bikers out of cash with pool games." Elena comments.

"A little pot to keep me mellow and as for the bikers…Sometimes." Jeremy says.

"I'll let it pass since I haven't been the greatest sister being dead and all." Elena replies.

"It's so good to hear your voice and see you, Elena." Alaric says.

"Really, I would think you would be trying to talk me out of this vampire massacre rampage…Everyone thinks I'm broken." Elena responds.

"We are not here to make you upset, We just want to welcome you back to the living." Alaric answers.

"Yeah, You probably could use a couple fresh non-vampire faces in here." Jeremy says.

"Thank you guys." Elena says happily hugging them again. "I'm so glad to see you guys." She adds.

Alaric and Jeremy headed out for Jeremy needed to catch his flight back to where he was setting up hunting camp.

* * *

"We really need to come up with a way quick to bring Elena back to her sanity." Stefan says.

"If only if that was easy..." Damon says drinking a shot of is bourbon from the bottle itself.

He couldn't help to think back at the memories he hadof her while they talked, how kind she was even though he didn't deserve it. She even accepted him when he killed her friend Erin when she had broken his heart at the time it was Katherine and even that she didn't hate him when he made a mistake like killing her brother, Jeremy. Elena chose him over Stefan even though the talk of the world bringing doppelgangers together she didn't care because she loves Damon and that their love was strong.

Damon thought of the times he danced with her the first time when he stepped in for Stefan at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, he thought of her in that blue gown and her hair done so perfect and her around guys staring at him as they moved the moment perfect it was like no one else was in the world but them, the time they had a little fun dancing at the 60s dance, the time danced with her for short time at the Mikaelson ball, when they slow danced in the living room of the Salvatore boarding home how she gazed into his blue eyes longingly wanting to kiss him as he wanted to kiss her as they dance finally they shared their third kiss but this time it was right oh so right that night was full of magic as they show their true feelings for each other even though the time she was sired to him but her feelings never wavered because they were true.

Elena of the good in Damon because she had a good heart and he love that about her seeing her so miserable and angry tore at his own unbeating heart, the slight thought of him putting her out of her misery crossed his mind but he hated the thought of that because then he would never see her again never touch her again, never to feel her kiss. But as he thought more more about it, he knew she would not like being how she was now.

Caroline sat quietly listening to Bonnie and Stefan talk soon she thought of something she didn't know if it would work or if it was the right thing to do but she decided it was better than nothing.

"I need to make a phone call, Excuse me."Caroline babbles exiting the home.

She stood outside and dialed an unknown number. "Hello, It's me…" She spoke quietly.

"I'm gonna go see, Elena." Damon says to Bonnie.

Bonnie said nothing letting him go, she couldn't stop him if she wanted to.

Damon climbed down, he peaked inside to see Elena was sitting in the corner the back of her head facing him but soon she whipped around standing up.

"Hello Damon, Ready to hand yourself over or are you aching to hear more heartbreaking truths come out of my mouth about you?" She asks.

Damon said nothing unlocking the cage and stepping inside. He left it open and she stared at him not moving, Damon stood still.

"You're really stupid to just come in here like this, Are you itching for me to rip your heart out?" Elena snapped. "Well okay, I'll gladly do it." She launches at him but he takes her slamming her against the ground with a loud thud.

He hover above her his long arm out holding her down by the throat, he pulled out a stake pointing to her heart.

"I'm sorry, Elena…You wouldn't like the way you are now and I can't stand seeing you like this, This is for the best, I love you so damn much, Elena…Always remember that. Goodbye.." Damon says a tear sliding down his cheek as he inched close to her body.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, I know it's annoying to wait…I've just been having writers block. I will update as soon as I can, Just bare with me!**

 **Will Damon kill his one true love?**

 **Will Elena get her sanity back if he chooses not to go through with this difficult decision?**

 **Who is Caroline calling, Will they help in the** **matter?**


	5. Chapter 5

The beautiful pregnant blonde vampire slipped back inside after she finished her phone call immediately she was faced with the questioning looks of Alaric Stefan and Bonnie.

"I have some news." Caroline says she looks around counting the heads in the room, Damon was missing. "Where's Damon, I think he should be here for this, It's about helping Elena." She says.

"Damon went to see Elena, I don't know why he insists on fueling the fire and giving him more pain than needed….Now that I think about it he has been down there for a while…I'll go get him." Bonnie says taking off.

Bonnie climbs down the steps seeing the door wide open she panics and goes inside to see Damon hovering above Elena who lay pinned to the ground, she sees the stake lunging toward her heart.

"Damon what hell are you doing?!" Bonnie shouts.

"We shouldn't have brought her back, Kai told us there wasn't a loophole and if we tried something everything would go wrong.…Elena wouldn't want this for herself…" Damon says.

"What matters is that she is here, we can handle this, we can bring her back if you just be patient…I know it's hard seeing her like this but it will be over soon…Just think when this is over you will have her back into your life but if you kill her then all of that will be gone." Bonnie says trying to talk sense into him.

"Come on, Damon. Kill me show me and Bonnie who the real monster is…" Elena coaches.

"Don't listen to her, Damon." Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry, Elena…I'm not going to give you the satisfaction….You've changed me I'm no longer the killer I was…Have a nice time in here." He says taking the stake and himself out of the room.

Elena runs to get out only for Bonnie to close the door on her locking it.

"Stop teasing me!" She shouts growling.

"We won't be back down here until we find a way to help you, I hope you savor the blood you have." Bonnie says.

"Great, Now everyone is here…I'm going to tell you what I found out…" Caroline says looking around the room seeing Damon and Alaric sitting together along with Stefan and Bonnie.

"Get on with it, We're all ears." Damon says.

"You're not gonna like it…" Caroline says with a sigh. "I called Klaus and told him our situation…He's heard of Kai and what he can do…." She admits.

"What does Klaus have to do with this?" Stefan asks.

"He says he can compel everything Kai had said to her, he can make her return to her normal loving self." She answers.

"Okay, Let's get him out here already." Damon says jumping off the couch anxious.

"It's not that easy…He wants something." Caroline says.

"What does he want?" Stefan joins the conversation.

Caroline swallows. "Klaus wants to come back to Mystic Falls to live here in peace without any problems from us…He wants us to welcome him and his daughter Hope plus Hayley Marshall and Elijah and Rebekah."

"I'm sure we can agree to that, Everything that happened before is before…Who knows maybe the psycho and his siblings have changed." Damon says.

"Look at you giving second chances." Stefan comments.

"I don't care what goes on with the originals I just want Elena back and If Klaus is the only way to do it then I will agree to anything." Damon says. "Caroline, Call him and tell him it's a deal."

Caroline dials the number quickly. "Klaus, We agree to your terms.

"Splendid, I will see you tonight…I can't wait to introduce you to my daughter, Caroline." Klaus replies kindly ending the call.

"And now we wait." Stefan comments he was too thrilled with the fact he will have to share a city with the Originals once again.

Damon paced back and forth while everyone else sat quietly staring into nothingness, he was quiet as well.

Putting noise into the room was the knock on the door, it was like everyone inside was frozen at that. It was like the moment everything comes together has come.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Caroline spoke.

"Why should I?" Damon asks stopping in his tracks.

"Because it's your house, Damon." Caroline comments.

"You get it blonde I'm sure he would be delighted to see you in your current state." Damon replies.

Caroline rolls her eyes and gets up marching over to the door and opening it wide she was breathless at the presence of Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus smiled kindly. "Sweet Caroline, So good to see you." He says.

"Please come in." Caroline greets.

Klaus steps inside casually, Caroline closes the door behind her.

"Caroline, You're pregnant." He says hearing the beating hearts of twins, Klaus seemed to be filled with joy.

"I am." She answers.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Klaus asks, he showed no emotion. It seemed he could have been jealous.

"These are Alaric's twins…It's a long and complicated story. Let's get one things straight Alaric and I aren't a thing." She blurts.

Caroline wondered to herself at why she had to add the non couple thing, she figured it was a defense thing.

"Perhaps you could fill me in later?" Klaus replied casually.

Caroline looked at Stefan who looked upset, she turned to Klaus and smiled brushing Stefan's feelings aside, Klaus had become a friend no harm here. "Sure." She answers.

"Splendid, Now the Doppelganger, Where is she?" Klaus asks directing his focus away from greeting old friends to the current subject that was at hand.

"Elena is downstairs." Stefan answers. "Do you really know the situation, Klaus?" He asks.

"Elena was put in a sleep state like a coma for a couple years, you're witchy friend found a loop hole, Kai who was there with Elena chanted her into this state. Since I am an original I can compel it out of her and return her to her regular moral self." Klaus answers.

"Caroline really did explain everything." Stefan comments.

"Will you the Salvatore brothers bring her up, I wouldn't think she would like the first thing she sees is a ratty holding cell." Klaus replies.

Damon and Stefan say nothing and return downstairs they see the look of annoyance in Elena's face.

"You miss me already or are you back to finish the job?" Elena comments.

"We have and special guest who wants to see you." Damon greets opening the door stepping inside with Stefan.

"Oh restraint's how lovely." Elena says annoyed.

"It's only for percussion, Elena. If you weren't so set in killing us we wouldn't need them." Stefan says he uses his vampire speed to show up behind her taking her arms holding them behind her back allowing Damon to tie her arms together with the vervain rope.

Damon and Stefan head back up stairs with Elena in possession. Klaus dawns his usual smile as she entered the room, Elena continued to glare.

"You're joking right, Klaus is here….Back then you wouldn't even allow him near me and now it's alright?" Elena responds.

"It's alright, Luv. I'm not after your blood anymore since your no longer human and making hybrids just seem pointless to me. Being back in my hometown of New Orleans changed me." Klaus says.

"So you no longer care if your crossed?" Damon asks.

Klaus glares at him. "Don't go that far, I still won't stand for betrayal, no one will in a lifetime. I will make anyone who crosses me or my loved ones pay."

"Okay...Same old devilish, Klaus…" Damon says under his breath.

"I take it he's here to compel me to forget my rage so that I can return to my old self." Elena assumes.

"Correct." Klaus answers. "If you boys would sit her down I can begin working." He says.

Damon takes Elena over to the single chair that she once sat in. Klaus paces the room.

"Now I'm going to need the room to myself and her." Klaus says.

"No way, I'm not letting you stay with Elena without supervision." Damon says denying Klaus of his regret.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm here to help her…I just thought having a quiet room would help the process." Klaus replies. "Fine someone can stay with me to keep an eye out….But I get to pick who stays…" He says.

"Let me take a wild guess on who you want in the room, Your sweet old muse Caroline Forbes." Damon says.

"It would be nice, If the beautiful rose would like to stay?" Klaus replies letting is affections show, it was clear he still carried a torch for the blonde.

"Caroline felt her cheeks warm. "Sure why not." She agrees.

"I will call you as soon as I'm done, I swear." Klaus answers.

"You better." Damon says grabbing his leather jacket off of the back of the chair slinging it on and stepping out of the home.

Stefan reluctantly leaves with Bonnie behind him. Caroline rests sitting on the arm of the couch observing Klaus.

"Why did you want me around, Wouldn't I be in the way?" Caroline questions.

"Well Caroline, I figure Elena wouldn't be much company due to her eagerness of killing every vampire in the city. You're great company, Caroline." He says.

"How sweet it makes me want to stake myself." Elena interrupts.

"It could be arranged." Klaus comments smiling down at her.

"Screw you, Klaus." Elena snaps.

Klaus bends down eye level with the brown eyes girl, she looks at him.

"Why did you want everyone to leave?" Caroline asks.

"You see its going to take a little bit to get her back, I have to compel her to remember her time in the other world, what Kai had done once he showed himself to her and lastly tell her to return to her normal self." Klaus answered. "It will be painful experience." He adds.

"You know what screw leaving, Elena is my girlfriend and I have every right to be here." Damon says returning after Stefan and Bonnie left, he made sure to slam the front door.

"So stubborn…I was only trying to save you from the pain of seeing your loved one in pain, she will be reliving the things in the other life." Klaus responds.

"I'm prepared for it." Damon answers.

"I think this would go better if she were laying on the couch, Would you move her?" He asks.

"I'm right here you know and it seems dumb ass in leather here forgot to tie me to the chair." Elena comments, she gets up and plops herself down on the couch resting her hands on her chest.

"Wow your willing to do this, What's gotten into you?" Damon asks.

"I'm sick and tired of being locked up and hearing you all whine about me…" She says. "Now get to it." Elena orders.

He looks deeply into Elena's eyes and Elena could have avoided his gaze but she didn't, maybe the girl deep down wanted this over and to return to herself.

"I need you to remember your time in the afterlife." Klaus compels.

 **~~~~~Elena's flashback~~~~~~**

 _Elena had been sent to a deep sleep, herself had been sent to an afterlife where she was like a guardian angel that couldn't touch or be seen. She could have stayed anywhere but she chose to linger around Mystic Falls, around her friends, occasionally finding her brother making sure he was well._

 _She woke dressed in a v-lining black dress that hugged her body, on the sides near her breasts and around the waist were triangle like cut out also the thick straps lay on her shoulders vertically with horizontal triangle like cut out and the straps horizontal, her hair curly._

 _Elena would look after Damon because she of course loved him and just missed him. She would usually stay around the Salvatore boarding home at least until the brothers were kicked out._

 _It would get hard watching the people she loved, it would get especially hard seeing Damon drinking his sorrows more than he should, seeing him lash out at everyone who tried to help him get through this time without her._

 _The days went on like this just watching and lingering, she almost feel Damon's arms around her from the other side, his voice kept her sane and safe in this world of loneliness._

 _It was when Kai showed himself it turned into hell for the girl._

 **~Elena comes back from her flashback~**

"I can't go there." Elena refuses.

"Elena, We are doing great...Just a little more, Sweetheart." Klaus orders soothingly trying to calm the girl who was stressed.

"I said I'm not going there, I won't!" She screams.

"Klaus, Elena isn't safe with sharing…We shouldn't push her, Couldn't we continue on with getting her back?" Damon questions.

Klaus sighs. "Why not." He says he returns to look into her eyes. "Tell me what happened when you were coming back to this place." Klaus orders.

Elena rests herself again closing her eyes taking the vampires into her world.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Elena stood in the Whitmore dorm room next to Bonnie and Caroline, she watches as they prepare to bring her home._

 _A bright smile gleamed off Elena's facial features as she stood still, she forgot that Kai was next to her, the evil shadow by her side but she ignored him._

 _"You can do it, Bonnie." Elena coaches, she knew Bonnie couldn't hear her but she couldn't help but voice herself, she felt like a angel watching over and maybe she truly was an angel on the other side._

 _In the next moment the light glowed around her, she assume she was free to go home. Elena's happiness faded when she felt a tug, Kai pulled her close whispering in her ear._

 **~Flash end~**

"What did he say?" Klaus asks.

"He told me to not feel anything to not stop until I've killed Damon and Bonnie and every other supernatural creature in Mystic Falls." Elena says softly she still lay peaceful looking to Klaus's eyes.

"Okay…I want you to forget what Kai wants you to do, Be your own self. Return to your friends, Elena." Klaus orders.

Elena slowly came back from the deep compulsion that Klaus was using on her. She looked around the room at the three faces gracing her, she didn't speak.

"Elena, It's us…" Caroline says being the first to speak, she felt the need to be calm and not to force anything on her. It wasn't like Caroline to be calm, hell she wanted to squeeze the living out of her friend but she held back.

Elena stayed continued to stay silent, Caroline had a worried look on her face.

"Elena, Is…Is it you?" Damon asks softly coming into the view of Elena.

"Caroline, Damon.." Elena spoke softly.

* * *

 **How is it going to be having the original's back in Mystic Falls?**

 **Did Klaus's compulsion work, Is Elena back or is there something wrong with her still?**

 **Has Klaus truly changed and if so will Caroline fall for him, will she be caught in a love triangle with Stefan and Klaus?**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon leaned down towards the distraught dark-haired girl who sat on the sofa, deep in his heart he was filled with so many emotions from happiness, to love, to concern and worry of Elena not being herself. All he wanted to do was pull her into an embrace and never let go.

"Elena, Is it…Is it you?" Damon asks softly he extends a hand brushing her cheek lovingly, Elena flinched.

"I'm sorry but I feel nothing. Looking at you and feeling your touch all I feel is nothing." Elena says.

Damon looks pained by her reaction, he pulls away from her standing up and looking down at her and then over at Klaus.

"I wish I did…" Elena says softly raising up from her seat, she stretches and stands up, she was then confronted with Caroline.

"What about me, Elena. You must feel a connection with me, I mean we've been best friends for the longest time." Caroline says.

"I know I should feel something for you all but…I don't feel anything, I know I should feel sorry for everything I've done but I can't bring myself to feel that way…Something's wrong." Elena says.

"The humanity switch, it could be off." Caroline suggests.

"I never turned it off, it's something else." Elena replies. "Can I go now, I'm not murderous anymore." She adds.

Caroline and Damon look from one another and then at Klaus who was silent.

"I couldn't see any harm…" Klaus answers.

"Oh good!" Elena chimes happily, she skips along towards the door and as she rests her hand on the knob she got the feeling Klaus and the rest weren't done with her.

"I wouldn't suggest you go out alone, I would like for you to be supervised though." Klaus adds.

"When did you become boss?" Elena asks.

"When your friends called me to help that's when." He answers. "Damon, I think you should go with her. Don't lose her either." Klaus says.

Elena says nothing as well as Damon, the two exchange a look and soon he was in front of her. He gave a kind and longing look, Elena felt bad for the guy in front of her he was in love and she wasn't, she felt nothing but she knew she should have felt something for the dark-haired vampire.

Just as Damon and Elena we're about to head out the door twists open, coming in Stefan and Bonnie with a bottle of sparkling cider, Bonnie had a huge smile on her face as she clutched the glasses and Stefan just stood next to her with no expression.

"What's with the no alcohol?" Damon asks.

"Umm have you forgotten Caroline's pregnant which means you can't have alcohol and so we're going to suffer with her because that's what friends are for.'' Bonnie replies setting the glasses on the table along with the bottle of sparkling cider that Stefan sat down.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouts happily, she throws her arms around the brunette's neck hugging her tightly.

Bonnie felt an uneasy feeling when she hugged Elena and she didn't hug back, she let go of her letting her arms fall to her side, she looked at her friend concerned.

"You're not back are you…" Bonnie Saya realizing what was going on.

Elena looks at her sympathetic, she knew everyone wanted the girl back. The witch in front of her, her best friend almost like a sister. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You're friend isn't back." She apologizes.

"I thought you were suppose to bring Elena back, You've done nothing. We're you just lying so you can come back and have a free pass to jump into bed with Caroline again?" Stefan snaps, he glares at Klaus. He wasn't angry about Elena, it wasn't even about the Doppelganger. It was about Caroline, she was already upset with him and now that Klaus was here he feared that he would lose the girl.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouts, she gives a 'what was that about.' Look. Before she could say anything else the door opened again.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?" Damon asks to no one really.

"Why bother when you've invited everyone over…Stefan, Stop snapping at my brother because your upset that your relationship with the control freak, Caroline has crashed…The least you could do is thank my brother for coming to help." The female strong voice of Rebekah Mikaelson filled the room as she strutted into the living room.

"Barbie Klaus." Damon greets.

Rebekah ignores him and turns her attention to Elena, Elena felt her eyes on her so she turned to the original, she waits for the blonde to make some type of comment about her.

"It's been a long time, Elena…I heard what happened you being trapped in a box. I've been there so we have that in common. Along time ago I wouldn't have cared what happened to you but I'd like to think we bonded near the end…Somethings different about you." Rebekah comments.

"If you were here minutes ago instead of going down memory lane with that Matt Donovan at the grill…I'm still surprised he's alive…Anyway back to what I was saying, you would know that she hasn't come back the way she was." Klaus replies.

"Oh shut up, Klaus. You're just upset that Elijah is taking up Hayley and Hope's time to where you feel like your being weeded out." Rebekah snaps walking away from Elena and settling on the orange red couch.

"Well if you find anything call us…I need to get out of here and get out I've been here for days, I need a change of clothes and a shower…" Elena says.

Damon follows behind her with keys in hand.

* * *

Damon and Elena reached the second home they stayed in while the heretics took over the boarding home.

"Ah finally we've gotten out of there…I mean don't get me wrong, I love the boarding house but being cooped up for days really tires a person out…." Elena says.

"I know, I didn't like keeping you against your will but you were in killer mood so I had no choice." He replies shutting the door behind them. "You're clothes are upstairs in the last room so go do whatever you need to."

Elena marches up the stairs about halfway she stops and looks at Damon who was about to walk off.

"Damon…" She says softly.

He looks up at her ready to listen.

"Is this weird for you? I mean I honestly can't tell you've been acting cool all this time." Elena comments.

"Elena, This isn't weird for me because I'm use to this friendship attraction thing that goes on with us." Damon says. "I'm being cool because I know that one way or another you will fall for me again." He adds a confident smirk on his lips, he walks away leaving Elena speechless.

Elena reaches the last room of the huge White House she twist the knob ago this are closing the door behind her she looks around at the room she goes to the closet to see all of her old clothes hanging on the hair she reaches out and go through them until she find something she find comfortable.

After she was settled as well she was going to where she struck herself with her worn clothes and heads to the bathroom or she will start her shower.

Damon hears the water turn on come upstairs he feels that Elena will be safe, so he rests himself on the couch picking up some random book to read to occupy him, he didn't want to think of reality so he wanted to go into someone else's world, he didn't know whose it was going to be but he didn't care.

Elena treated yourself to a hot shower after everything she's been through she deserved it, now that she was finished she thought about the things she wanted to do honestly she didn't know what but the oldest Salvatore was here with her he didn't have too be but he was and so she will treat him a day with her. She picked out a long sleeve greyish purple swoop neck Henley, a pair of blue skinny jeans and black knee-high boots, she left her hair straight plus a little makeup.

She made her way down the stairs and into the living room where she saw the man with his nose stuck in a book she smiles and slowly approaches him.

"Is the book interesting?" Elena asks making small talk.

"Not really, it's one of Caroline's Twilight novels... I do not understand how she could get through all the books and reread them again I mean she's a vampire and vampires don't sparkle she should've been offended by the written stuff in that book." Damon replies he tosses the book behind him not caring where it lands.

He sits up and pats the spot next to him offering her a seat. Elena takes his offer sitting crisscross her shoes not touching the couch of course, she was very close sitting next to him resting her arm on the top of the cushions facing him.

"Thank you for helping me, Damon. And I would like to apologize for trying to kill you." Elena says.

Damon smiles and rests an arm a top of the cushion. "You don't need to apologize for wanting to kill me, it happens… Just ask our friends and my brother." He replies.

"Let's get out of here and enjoy the day, I know their is something wrong with me...but why let it get in the way of everything that's happening now Let's live in the moment." Elena says.

"You read my mind, Gilbert." Damon replies getting up and lending a hand to her, she takes it and they head out the door.

* * *

"There must've something we can do." Caroline says following Bonnie around as she paced.

"You have done enough by calling Klaus…I can't believe I'm going to say this but Klaus thank you for trying to help." Bonnie says stopping in her tracks, Caroline stops also.

"Anything for sweet Caroline, I'm happy to help." Klaus says kindly, he knew he got Caroline flushed and Stefan who sit in the lone chair pissed.

Rebekah just sat observing everyone while doing her nails with a filer.

"Stop hitting on Caroline, Klaus. Can't you accept that she won't ever love you?" Stefan snaps.

"Don't be negative, Stefan. Things have a way of happening." Klaus replies.

Stefan was going to respond but his phone had rung making his refrain from the argument, he answered it because he knew who it was.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." He says shortly hanging up.

"Who was it?" Caroline asks being nosey, she didn't care though. He was supposed to be her boyfriend and she had a right to know.

"Valerie needs me. It sounded urgent so I need to go." He says.

Caroline glares.

"Valerie.…Don't you think that we might need you, I mean we are in a crisis with Elena here…" Caroline says.

"Elena isn't here right now,I promise I won't be gone to long." He replies.

Caroline's blood was boiling, she couldn't stand that he was still choosing his ex over her and everything going on.

"Go then, I'm sure she can't wait to see you. No one needs you anyhow so go on and go be with your new girlfriend because your old one is not going to sit around while you cater to everything she wants." Caroline snaps she turns her body and gaze away from him.

He looks at her silhouette, he sighs. Caroline hears his footsteps and soon the door close, she kept her gaze away from everyone in the room because now she just wanted to burst into tears.

* * *

Damon didn't tell her what he was planning but she trusted him. For a moment he parked and told her to wait in the car while he went inside the Chinese restaurant, he came out 20 minutes later with a bag. They drove along again soon pulling up and parking by a curb, they were at a beautiful park.

Elena stepped out and stood while Damon came to her.

"I assume we're having a picnic, we don't have a blanket and for some reason this park has no benches or tables." Elena says.

"Well miss observer to let you know I have a blanket, I kept it in my trunk for late nights." He answers a smile on his lips, he past her and reached his trunk to retrieve the blanket.

He laid the blanket down and set the food down as well, he gracefully plops himself down patting the spot next to him, Elena smiles and sits down.

"I remember you were a romantic but I never knew you were this romantic." She says.

"Well Elena, I'm full of surprises. I would like to think the old you would have liked this kind of thing." Damon answers.

"I would like to think so as well." Elena responds.

"Enough reminiscing, let's just enjoy the time we have, us friends getting to hang out." He says beginning to take stuff out of the bag.

* * *

Caroline stepped outside, it was evening time and so she look at the sunset through her tears, she couldn't believe Stefan would choose Valerie over everything, over her. He should have known she didn't care for her, he should have taken her feelings into consideration. She knew her acting this way was because of her pregnancy.

The blonde heard the door open, she didn't bother to turn. The body came closer resting next to her, she sees it was Klaus who casually stood with his hands in pockets.

"Are you okay, Love?" He asks.

She turns to him. "You're not going to ask what that was about?" She questions.

"Nope, It's not my place to pry…If you wish to tell me I'm all ears and I have to warn you I'm quite an amazing listener to let you know." He says a kind smile creeping on his lips.

Caroline smiles. "You did want to catch up after all. I'll tell you everything that's gone on with me if you tell me what's been up with you."

"Deal. Shall we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?" Klaus suggests.

"We can but I can hardly hold down blood." Caroline answers.

"I didn't necessarily mean blood, I meant food I'm sure the cravings got you going crazy." Klaus replies.

"You really know what a girl needs." Caroline says. "Let's get out of here." She adds.

* * *

"That was wonderful, Thanks Damon." Elena says a smile on her face.

"No need to thank me, I'm here to please." Damon replies. "Let's see our fortune's, I'm dying to know what's in store for me." He adds.

"Okay." She replies. "You first, Salvatore." She coaches.

He didn't mind being first, he opens the fortune cookie cracking it open, he eats the pieces and soon reads his fortune.

"You will get everything you want, plus you're the hottest vampire on the planet." He says.

Elena smiles and rolls her eyes slapping him lightly. "It doesn't say that."

"Okay, Okay. It says, 'You will soon receive great things, the things you've ever dreamed about are around the corner. Just as long as your patient. ' " He says.

"That's more believable." Elena answers.

"Your turn." Damon says.

"Okay. 'Love is around the corner, Happiness is to come your way.' " Elena reads.

Damon jumps to his feet, Elena looks up at him. "Are we leaving already, I want to see the sunset." She says.

"I had no intention of leaving, I wanted to stretch my legs plus I have a little something to show you something of the past." He says.

"Oh no, Are you going to try to kill my brother again?" Elena asks jokingly.

Damon rolls his eyes. "No, Of course not. I've learned my lesson."

He turns his back to her, she watches him as he begins to transform. Damon was now the beautiful black feathered crow, he caws flying around swarming around Elena, he perches on her shoulder.

"I remember this, you're the crow that stalked me in the cemetery." Elena says.

Damon flies off turning back into his human form, he sits next to her. "I was not stalking you, I was watching you from afar to make sure you were safe." He corrects.

"Right." She replies rolling her eyes.

Elena gazes into his blue eyes as he looks back st her, he had a smile on his face. Elena felt her heart warm up. Damon looked at her, he so wanted to kiss her but refrained from doing so.

The brown-haired girl leaned in, Damon was surprised but didn't move. Elena was about to kiss him when she stopped and stands up and stretches. "I'll be right back, need to use the rest room." She says explaining herself.

Elena walks off heading towards the bathrooms she stopped in front of the room. Finally a teenage human girl, freckled pale skin and red hair came her way before she could enter the restroom, she dropped her.

"Can I help you?" The red-haired girl asked.

"Yea, My car has run out of gas and my phone is dead, I'm not from here and I'm so lost may I use your phone to call someone?" Elena asks politely.

"Uh, Sure." The girl says. "Just hold on a second." The red-haired girl adds.

She turns her head to dig into her maroon purse, Elena stood watching her, more she was listening to the beauty of her scarlet blood pumped, she looked at the vein in her neck.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long, I have so much shit in here it's not even funny." The girl says.

"Oh no please don't apologize, I'm just happy that you're going to help me." Elena replies.

Moments pass by from the words spoken, Elena's eyes began to vein and turn a red color, she lunges forward to the girl pushing her against the wall, she heard the girl shriek shouting what are you doing, stop. It didn't register with Elena, the brunette sank her fangs into her neck.

* * *

Damon checked the time, she should have been back by now. It didn't take a long time to piss, he got up and decided to go look for her. He picked up speed with the scent of blood in the air, he found Elena drinking.

"Elena!" He shouts ripping her off.

Damon turns to the girl looking into her eyes and spoke. "You came to the park with your boyfriend, he got a little kinky in the park." He compels.

The red-head leaves.

"Elena, Let's go back to the boarding house." Damon says shortly, he turns and walks away knowing she would follow.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus returned from where ever they went, they sat and helped Bonnie and Rebekah look for answers.

Bonnie shuts her book. "We've been looking for a while now…Nothing is coming up."

"I know what a total waste." Rebekah adds.

"Oh shut up, You haven't lifted a finger." Caroline snaps.

"Why lift a finger when I know what's wrong with her?" Rebekah asks.

"You've known all this time and haven't said anything?" Bonnie questions, she couldn't believe this.

"Yes." The blonde original answers.

"Spill it." Caroline spat.

Rebekah sighs. "I have a theory that part of Elena's soul is trapped in the place she was in."

Bonnie and Caroline look at each other, thinking of the possibility. Rebekah excuses herself from the home.

The next minute Bonnie had set up candles around her in a circle with a Ouija board.

"Elena, Are you here?" Bonnie asks.

The planchette moves to 'Yes.'

Bonnie looks at Caroline and Klaus. She continues on.

"Elena, is your soul with you?" She asks.

The planchette moves to 'No.'

"Where is it?" Bonnie asks.

The planchette moves to K then to A then to I.

"Kai." Bonnie says. "It's with Kai."

The door slams making the girls jump out of their skin, it was Stefan.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks a concern loom on his face.

"Elena's soul is trapped where she once was and worse...It's with Kai." Bonnie says.

* * *

 **Elena and Damon seemed to be getting close.**

 **Caroline is upset with Stefan, Has Stefan's actions sent her into the arms of Klaus?**

 **Is Damon angry at Elena for making an excuse to go drink?**

 **Elena's soul is with Kai how will they get it, Will they get it and should they?**

* * *

 **AN:/That seemed to be a long chapter, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to post, I haven't forgotten about you guys ive been working on chapters in advanced plus some of my other fanfics.**


	7. Chapter 7

After having a joyous day out doors, Elena and Damon return to the boarding home. Damon was the first to walk in, Elena behind him giggling at something he said. She stops, her smile fading as she looks at everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" Elena questions seeing the look on everyone's face was filled with worry and with bad news.

"Yeah. You all have that serious look on your faces, Did Matt die?" Damon adds slipping his leather jacket off setting it on the coat rack, Elena elbows Damon for speaking of Matt like that.

"Rebekah, Pointed out something that seems to go along with this…It's possible that… " Bonnie starts.

"Go on, What is it?" Damon asks.

"Bonnie, Spit it out." Elena replies.

Bonnie swallows. "We think that when I did the spell that you're soul got left with Kai." She answers.

"Okay that's not a problem, you can just fish it out with your magic." Elena answers figuring it would be easy.

"It's not that simple." Caroline adds.

"Then what?" Damon asks.

"Bonnie will need to conjure up a spell to where you need to go inside the sleep world that you were in and find her soul..." Caroline answers.

"No problem. I'll go in and get it." Damon answers.

"Elena is required to be inside so her soul can be transferred into her body." Klaus adds.

Elena looks at everyone a haunted look on her face. "W-What…N-No, I can't go…Forget it, I'm better this way." Elena says.

"Elena, Wouldn't it be better to be whole?" Damon says softly turning to her.

She looks at the dark haired blue-eyed Salvatore dolefully. "I'm sorry…I can't do that..." She says apologetically running off and out of the house.

"Elena!" He calls after her, he runs after her but was too late, he saw nothing when he raced outside.

He turns going back inside, he faces everyone in the room.

"She's gone. Isn't there any way we could go in without her? she's been through so much." Damon says.

"If there was another way, I wouldn't have brought it up to her…We need her to agree." Bonnie answers.

"I'll see what I can do, Prepare the spell." Damon answers charging out the front door on his way to Elena.

Damon got into the car and began to follow her scent, He didn't know where it was taking him but he said he was getting close.

He stopped parking next to a curb, he got out and saw that she was looking up at a house he smiles and approaches her, he rests his hands in his pocket and looks up at the home.

"We convinced a crew to rebuild your old home, I must say that they did a good job." Damon says.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm seeing it again…I never thought I would, A lot of things happened in that house, I remember I thought burning it down would have erased everything, made the painful memories go away. Looking at it now I feel I should missing it, missing the good times…But right now I feel nothing, Looking at it It's just another home." She says, Elena couldn't take her eyes off of the replica of her family home. Finally she gazed over at Damon. "Why did you have it rebuilt?" She asks.

"I was missing you and a lot of the times I would come down here and stroll along the neighborhood, more and more I saw this empty lot it made me think more about you and how you weren't here with me and it killed me…I lived waiting for Katherine and in the end she never returned my feelings but you, You Elena have loved me and it made it so hard losing you…But I knew when I got you back that you would still love me and so I decided when you came back I would show you something you thought was forever lost is now returned to you, like you've returned to me." Damon explains.

Elena sighs and paces around, she climbs the small steps and goes over to the bench and sits.

"I know why you're here, You want me to back with you and face Kai." Elena answers.

Damon sighs and joins here. "I do, But I also came here to see if you were alright…You should get your soul back, but if you choose to live without it then that's your choice. But I know that deep down that the old you would want to be whole again, to enjoy the things you use to do, to love and live with your friends without having to sneak around and lie just to feed on the innocent, you would never do that but the soulless you doesn't care that much." He says.

"I thought that you would never try to change me, Damon." Elena says getting a little snippy.

"I'm not trying to change you, I'm trying to help you." He says.

Elena sighs and stands up to pace the porch, she glanced up a few times at Damon who's gaze never wavered.

Damon walks up to her. "Okay, You win…I'm going to go but first…I'm leaving you with something to think about when you're alone in this very porch."

"What?" Elena asks stopping and looking at him.

Damon slowly leans in, she stands watching him her heart beating normally but as he came closer it raced and soon his perfect lips were on hers kissing her, it was a full of timeless passion. Elena's brown eyes were open in shock but soon melted into the kiss. Shortly, it was cut off by Damon.

"Think about that and how it makes you feel, Does that make you want your soul back so you can feel so much passion that it will make your heart burst? " He asks.

Damon walks away and she watches him go, he reaches his blue Camaro opening his door slowly, she knew he was waiting for her to change her mind.

Elena took off in a rush. "Damon!" She shouts running up to the car she stops. He turns his head to her. She smiles. "I'm coming with you."

Damon smiles in victory, he gets in his car and she joins him.

"Together we will get you whole, Elena. I promise." Damon says taking her hand holding it. He starts the car hearing it rumbling he puts the car in drive and they drive off together.

Bonnie was upstairs in Damon's room with Stefan setting up for the spell. Bonnie had to take the brown-haired man out of the room or Caroline was going to tear him to pieces.

Caroline paces the living room in front of Klaus who sits in front of her. She knew he was waiting for her to vent out.

"I know your waiting for me to say something about, Stefan but I'm not going to I'm not going to let myself be that girl who's always stressing about her boyfriend dramas." She says turning to him.

Klaus stands up and faces her staring into her green eyes, he smiles sweetly.

"Now are you even sure Stefan's your boyfriend?" Klaus asks. "I'm gonna go check up on Bonnie."

That shut Caroline up, she watches him walk away and up the stairs.

Caroline's attention moves from the space that was once filled by Klaus, she heard the door twisting and soon she saw Damon and Elena enter the home is smile creeping up on her face she runs over and hugs Elena tightly, Caroline already knew Elena wouldn't feel a thing but she care she loved Elena and she was happy she was here.

Caroline pulled away from the embrace figuring Elena has had enough of being crushed to death by the blonde, Caroline smiles slightly at the dark-haired girl. "I'm sorry for being so overwhelming, I can't help to be happy that you're here and that you don't want to murder us all." She says.

"Caroline, You don't need to apologize to me. I'm sure deep down I appreciate being smothered by you and honestly I'm happy that I'm not wanting to murder vampires, It's quiet exhausting." Elena replies. "Anyway, Where's Bonnie?" Elena questions changing the subject.

"She's actually upstairs preparing for the spell, she should be done now, so we should head on up." Caroline answers turning to lead the way upstairs.

Elena turns to Damon briefly. "Why didn't you tell her what I did?" She ask curiously.

"It's not really that important, Plus we've got it handled and who am I to judge when I've done the same thing." Damon replies he brushes past Elena leaving his touch on her body, Elena watched him walk away and soon followed behind.

"Klaus, Quit telling me where to set the candles!" Bonnie snaps as she moves the white candles in a circle.

"I can't help that I'm helpful." Klaus says.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, she finishes setting the candles up and stands up straightening her clothes she smiles pushing past Klaus to get to Elena and Caroline who walked in, she ignored Damon and hugged the girls.

"What is this for?" Elena asks kindly, she didn't want to come off offensive. She wanted to try to be the loving friend she use to be and plus the girl who stood hugging her was the one who pulled her out of hell, so she needed to be grateful.

"I really wanted to have a girls group hug." Bonnie says into both of their shoulders, she had to stand on her tippy toes being the shortest girl in the hug, Bonnie pulls away a gleaming smile on her face lighting her green eyes.

Elena smiles brightly. "Well when I'm completely myself this hug will be complete." She answers.

"You've agreed to go along with this?" Stefan questions joining the conversation.

"It was a hard decision but seeing the things I've done and feeling nothing made me decide that I want to be whole again." Elena answers.

"That's good, Elena. I'm proud of you." Stefan replies. "So we should get going then." Stefan adds.

"About that, Only one person can go with Elena on this short journey, I'm not strong enough to put more people inside." Bonnie answers. "It's up to Elena who she wants to go with her." She adds turning her focus to her friend.

Before Elena could speak, A loud piercing scream comes from Caroline, everyone turns their attention to the pregnant vampire who clutched her stomach in pain, the vein's on her forehead creasing in worry.

"Caroline, What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Klaus questions, he comes to her aid along with Stefan.

Stefan who hated that Klaus was getting in the way, he ignored Klaus because his attention needed to be on Caroline who seemed to be in pain.

"The babies..." Caroline cries.

"What about the babies, Caroline?" Stefan asks concerned.

"I think...I think I'm going into labor..." She says softly.

"Take her to the hospital, Don't worry about us here because we will be fine. Caroline needs help, After this is all done we will come see the new life that has been brought into this world by a beautiful woman." Elena says she takes Caroline's hands being the supportive friend, she smiles giving her the blessing to go and worry about herself for a change.

"Thank you, Elena...You better get your soul back..." Caroline says.

Stefan takes Caroline from the group, Klaus going along with him because he felt the need to be with the blonde vampire, he didn't care what Stefan thought, he was going to be there with Caroline every step of the way if she wanted him to be.

Damon grabs Elena by the shoulders affectionately. "I guess your stuck with me, Elena." He says a smile creeping up on his face.

Elena stares into his beautiful blue eyes. "There's no one I would rather have come with me." Elena replies.

Damon removes his hands from her shoulders and faced Bonnie who stood before them. "We're ready to do this, Bon Bon." He says.

"Okay." Bonnie responds, she lights the candles that surrounded them with her magic she beckons for the pair to step into the circle which they do.

Bonnie bends down and picks up the knife that sat on the floor. "I need both of your hands to slice your palm once I do that you need to grab each other's hands as I chant you will feel yourselves drift off to sleep which means it is working, You only have 25 minutes to act, when I say wake you will wake up." Bonnie explains.

"Okay." Both Damon and Elena reply in unison showing that they understood what their friend was talking about.

Bonnie slices both of their palms, Elena makes the first move to grab a hold of Damon's hand both of them holding on tightly, they close their eyes and listen as Bonnie chants. The chanting began to get quieter and quieter and soon their was no more chanting.

Bonnie had her eyes closed the entire time as she spoke her latin words, she stopped hearing their bodies drop to the floor, she opens her eyes and see the candles blew themselves out.

"Good luck..." Bonnie whispers.

* * *

Damon wakes up on the ground, he found that he was covered in snow, he looked over to his side to see Elena far from him unconscious, he scrambled to his feet to get to her side he raised her head resting it on his leg propping her up.

"Elena, Elena...Wake up." Damon says softly, he brushes her brown curls from her face brushing her cheeks lovingly, her eyes flutter open looking up at him.

"Damon..." Elena says softly.

Damon smiles. "Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty but we need to get a beautiful soul." He says.

Damon rose to his feet gripping Elena to steady her and bring her to her feet with him, they look to see they were in the forest, it was night and the snow fell gracefully.

"I wonder where we are." Damon says.

"From being for all this time I know that we're in Mystic Falls." Elena answers.

Damon smiles at Elena. "Look at my girl knowing her whereabouts, I'm impressed." Damon says.

Elena rolls her eyes, a light blush creeping up on her face and it wasn't from the cold either, being around Damon made her feel something even though she had no soul.

"Kai, He should be at the boarding house. We should probably get going." Elena responds shortly.

"Or...I could be right here." A voice from behind them, Kai says.

Elena and Damon turn around to face Kai who had a darkly smiley smile on his face. Damon glared at him while Elena stood still with no emotion to show.

"Did you miss me?" Kai asks.

"Kai, You son of a bitch..." Damon spoke.

"Elena, Darling. I see Damon isn't dead...What's up with that?" Kai asks.

Elena glares hatefully at Kai. "I'm not your fucking puppet, Kai. You should've known that my love for him, for everyone in Mystic Falls would prevail." Elena says, she leaves out the part that they had to get Klaus to bring her back, she wanted something to stand ground with.

"Oh really...If you're so-called love prevailed then...Why are you here? Wait don't answer that because I already know." Kai answers, he held up a fiery cloud of blue in his hand. "You're here for your soul." He adds.

"Kai, Just give me my soul back and you will be left her unscathed." Elena bargains giving not much to the wicked boy.

Kai laughs. "Please, the minute I hand it over your boy toy here will find a way to tear me to shreds."

"You should know better than anyone that you can't die here." Elena responds.

Damon looked back from Elena and Kai who spoke back and forth, he felt the hatred seeping from the girl he loved, It was strange because the pair hardly knew each other so why the hate for Kai?

"You must be curious on why we're like this, Huh Damon?" Kai asks basically reading his mind.

"I am curious but that's for Elena's to decide if she wishes to tell me what happened here. I won't force her." Damon says his gaze going from Kai to Elena who stood beside him.

"I'm so glad you're here Damon, That way I can make you suffer and a bonus I can make your girlfriend watch it all." Kai says. "And then I will make her suffer the same fate." He adds a smile on his face, he puts the soul away so no one could get their hands on it.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, You take your anger out on me just don't harm Elena." Damon says, he growls and pounces after Kai knocking him to the ground.

Damon punches Kai over and over, Kai lays on the ground taking the beating laughing at the pain instead of crying, after the last blow Kai kicked Damon from him letting the dark-haired Salvatore hit the snow, Kai slowly walks over to him.

"I've waited a long time for this..." Kai says.

Kai reaches Damon as Damon gets up, Kai uses his magic sending Damon to the ground once again, Damon grunts glaring at Kai who came closer kneeling over his paralyzed body.

"I almost forgot...I can kill you with just one pull of your heart." Kai says.

"You told me there was no way to be killed." Elena retorts.

"Oh sweetheart, I lied." He answers, he turns to Elena and smiles sweetly.

He leans down at the helpless man. "Now let's see how this heart ticks shall we?"

Elena watched as Kai's hand slowly came closer to Damon's chest, in a quick moment Elena rushed knocking Kai away from Damon tumbling down the hill with him almost knocking the breath of out Kai and releasing Damon from Kai's magic clutch.

She hit Kai over and over just like Damon did, she heard Damon calling to her but ignored his voice, Elena glared down at Kai who only smiled.

"Oh what are you waiting for?" Kai asks. "Rip my heart out, I know you want too. I'm never getting out of here and If I did you know I would just terrorize your town, so do it." Kai says.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not hesitant on killing you..." Elena says she reaches into his chest breaking skin, with a gasp from his lips she smiles and pulls his heart out killing him, she stands over his body and lets his heart drop into the snow.

"Elena!" Damon shouts. Elena turns to see him run down the hill and skid on over to her standing in front of her, he looks down at Kai and then at her, he smiles. "You did it, You killed Kai." He says.

"It needed to be done, now he can't hurt you or Bonnie anymore." Elena says removing herself of him.

Damon leans down to him reaching into his coat pocket feeling around until his pale hand wrapped around something circular pulling it out and showing it to Elena.

"I believe this belongs to you." He says.

Elena reaches out taking the blue ghostly soul she looks at Damon and then down at it she presses it to her chest and soon it disappears into her body.

"Damon..." Elena says softly.

"Elena." Damon replies.

* * *

Damon wakes up to see he was back in the real world of Mystic Falls, Bonnie was over by Elena she just finished whispering into her ear. Damon jumps to his feet and rushes over to Elena he takes her unconscious body into his arms holding her close.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Damon asks, his blue-eyed gaze goes from Bonnie down to Elena's peaceful face.


	8. Chapter 8

The dark haired vampire sat by Elena's side as she slept in his bed that he put her in to rest. He never took his blue eyes off of her, his hands caressed her cheeks taking in the strains of her soft brown hair, he might have been afraid that he would disappear. Damon didn't realize it but he was dozing off and soon his head was resting on the bed.

Her brown eyes fluttered open, Elena took in her surrounding's, it was Damon's bedroom. She looked over to see the dark haired vampire was asleep by her side.

"Damon!" Elena cries, Damon woke. She couldn't help but spring up and throw her arms around his neck embracing him.

Damon held her close. "Elena, Is it really you?" He asks caressing her cheeks looking deep into her brown eyes.

"I'm here, Damon." Elena says her gaze never leaving his.

Damon leans in and kisses her passionately, Elena kissed him back with just as much passion. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, he must have as well since he pulled away and wiped them away.

"As much as I'd love to stay here in this home, in the bed and make sweet love to you, I believe you have a vampire best friend in labor down at the Hospital." Damon says, he jumps to his feet extending a hand out for the girl of his dreams to take.

Elena smiles softly and takes his hand setting foot on the floor. She remembered everything that happened when she didn't have her soul, she pushed the thought away, she was home with her friends and the love of her life. But she still felt something holding her back.

"You ready?" Damon asks.

"Yes. I don't want to miss anything else and I really don't want to be apart from everyone anymore." Elena says following behind Damon.

* * *

Damon and Elena parked in the closest parking place, they reached the hospital that was completely empty except for Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise. The pair assumed Caroline was in the very closest room possible.

"I thought you were dead. " Damon snaps approaching them, Elena behind him.

"Oh you wish, At the very last moment Valerie saved Nora and I from your brother's clutches...Remind me that sometime I kick his ass or even maybe kill him." Mary Louise says, she glares on over where Stefan sat, Stefan ignored them.

"Over my dead body." Damon replies. "You lay a finger on anyone I love and I will find a way to end you." He adds threatening the blonde girl.

"Also Valerie said Bonnie's friend needed help with her delivery." Nora adds changing the subject.

"You're friends with Bonnie." Elena says knowing what the stranger was trying to do, she goes along with it trying to help get the subject to change.

"Yes. You must be the girl Bonnie was talking about, she asked for my help on a spell to wake a sleeping beauty. Elena, You have a great friend in Bonnie Bennett, she helped me when I was having issues with my girlfriend." Nora says. "I'm Nora and this is Mary Louise."

"I've heard bits about you from Damon here, but it wasn't good." Elena says telling the truth.

"We could honestly believe that coming from Damon. " Mary Louise replies.

"Elena, Caroline would like to see you." Bonnie says a small smile on her lips as she stepped out of the room that Caroline was held.

Elena shyly walked over. "Bonnie, Its so great to be back…Thank you for everything you've done for me, I don't know how to repay you." She says.

"Just live life full of happiness, That will be payment enough." Bonnie replies letting go of the taller girl. "Caroline and Alaric are waiting for you."

* * *

Elena smiles kindly and moves to go inside the hospital room where her friend and father figure wait. She enters the room to see Alaric sitting by the blonde's side.

"Congratulations on the twins." Elena says softly entering the room, she saw Alaric holding on while Caroline the other.

"Congrats on being free, Elena. I'm so glad your back I would have hated to have my children grow up without you in their life." Alaric says, he sets one in the cribs taking the other from Caroline and setting it in next to the baby girl.

"I'm so sorry that Jo isn't here to be apart of this." Elena replies.

"Me too." Alaric says. "I'm so grateful that Caroline has agreed to stay in the children's life after not deciding to in the first place." He adds.

Elena glances over at Caroline who had a glowing smile on her face, her green eyes shining happily. .

"I should be the one grateful, You're allowing me to stay apart of their lives." She says.

Alaric turns to Elena. "I'm glad you came down here, there's something we would like to ask you and Damon, I assume he is here with you?"

* * *

Elena shows a half smile, she walks over to the door opening it half way peaking her head outside, she saw Damon sitting on the bench talking to Stefan, a gleaming smile that showed he was glowing with happiness, she was glad.

"Damon." She calls out, Elena hated interrupting them.

Damon looked up his blue eyes meeting her, he left Stefan's side meeting up with Elena.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Alaric asked for you." Elena replies, she opens the door letting Damon inside, she closes the door.

Damon and Elena stand close together near Caroline's bedside waiting for what needs to be said.

"What's up buddy?" Damon questions making small conversation.

"Caroline and I have been talking and we decided on something we just need you to agree." Alaric says.

"Go on." Damon says.

"Damon, You're my best friend and even though we've had our problems but in the end I trust you completely, I asked you would like to be Josie and Lizzie's godfather?" Alaric asked.

"Of course, Man…I'm so going to spoil them." Damon says, his smile grows huge as his blue eyes dazzle with happiness.

"Elena, Would you like to be our daughters godmother?" Caroline adds.

"You guys are going to make me cry…Of course I'll be your children's godmother." Elena says happily, she hugs Caroline as some tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Would the two of you like to hold them?" Alaric asks.

Elena pulls away from Caroline and stand by Damon, she looks over at him as he looks to her.

"Sure." The pair said in unison.

Caroline and Alaric smiled, Alaric reached inside the crib that held the twins. He handed one to Damon and the other to Elena.

Elena and Damon cradled the living in their, Damon looked at Elena who was so wrapped up in the little girl, the gleam in her brown eyes that read she still wished to be human that coming back as a vampire she was just tolerating, Damon looked down at the little girl in his hands apart of him thought about the family he could have with Elena, He realized he might have wanted a human life with the love of his life.

* * *

Elena and Damon exit the hospital and go back to the Salvatore boarding house. They walk into the living room where Damon pours two glasses of bourbon handing one to the beautiful girl sitting on the couch.

"We're godparents, who would ever thought? " Damon questions.

"I still can't believe Caroline was pregnant with Alaric and Jo's kids. I always thought it was impossible." Elena says sipping her bourbon relaxing on the couch with Damon.

"We all thought that." Damon replies. "So now that all the drama is over, You're finally home what do you want to do?" He asks, he sets the empty cup on the table.

Elena sets her drink down on the coffee table, She leans forward gazing into Damon's blue eyes. "I want this…"

She leans in closer kissing Damon passionately, he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, been dealing with depression...I apologize for the chapter being short but I'm gradually getting back into writing again, good news I have the next chapter written I just need to edit It some So it should be posted either Friday or Saturday I hope. ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

Damon held the girl he loved so very much close, tightly in his arms as he kissed her back passionately, he couldn't get enough of Elena and what made it so great was that the Gilbert girl couldn't get enough of him either. Elena rests her hands on his chest, she felt his tonuge slide across her bottom lip, she gave him access and now they're tonuges dance.

Damon stands up and picks her up bridal style, her arms curls around his neck still locked in a kiss as he took her upstairs to his loving bed. Their lips never left each other, he sat her on his bed where he stood in front of her leaning down still kissing the passionate vampire.

Her fingers go from his neck top his shirt ripping the fabric leaving him with a bare chest, she rests her hands on him moving then back up to his neck, he pulled away from the kiss kissing down her neck.

Damon moved away and pulls her shirt over her head, he brushes her long brown hair out of her face kissing her forehead, he looks deeply into her light chocolate brown eyes.

He slowly got closer, his eyes never leaving her gaze as he climbed on top of her, she felt his fingers trace her body feeling up to her bra. Memorizing and drawing her curves making her shiver Elena tried to keep her soft gasps on the down low just in case someone came home. Her eyes opened looking at him lustfully when she suddenly felt the hand gently unclasp thr bra letting it go to the ground. He groped one of her breasts her cheeks blushed a bright pink. Elena leaned in kissing him roughly and passionately.

"Are you sure, You want this?" Damon asks pulling away.

"I've longed to be with you, Damon…There's no one I'd rather be with." Elena whispers looking longingly into his blue eyes.

Elena gasped lightly at the sudden kiss as the blue eyed male allowed the rest of his body to rest on her. He gave sweet kisses down her neck, her chest and shoulders showing his affection.

The next moment, he removed his black leather pants leaving himself in cute little black boxers, she took her jeans off leaving herself in her black panties. The black haired male pulled the blanket over their bodies for some warmth as it was now nighttime. His lips begin to attack her neck with kisses and love bites which made her moan lightly .

The temperature began to rise in the room mostly coming from their bodies being pressed together, the blankets being kicked off for now.

Elena's hands roamed his back feeling the muscles of his pale skin. His hands continued to roam around her body, getting a feel of Elena's hips and waist affectionately. As they kiss his tongue intrudes her mouth tasting her as she tastes him. Damon pulls away, Elena looked to find a smirk on his lips as his blue eyes sparked with a happiness that she hasn't seen in a long time, she smiles happy to be with him.

Elena leaned up kissing his neck, his throat sucking and nipping gently earning a groan. Soon enough the last garments for both of them were left on the floor.

"This might hurt a bit since it's been awhile…" Damon says softly.

"I'll get used to you just like before, Salvatore." Elena says.

He smirks, Elena held her cry of pain back as her body racked in pain when Damon suddenly thrusted his length inside her. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Damon kissed her affectionately in a way apologizing for the pain. Her hips shook lightly and her body tensed at the pain.

"D-Damon…Move." She says softly.

Damon slowly thrust his hips forward and back. Soon picking up to a normal pace. "Damon…" Elena moans quietly, earning a small chuckle from the dark haired male

Elena continued to let out quiet gasps that turned into louder cries of pleasure as the black haired male continued to thrust inside her. The warmth inside her began to pool within Elena's lower half little by little. The tingling sensation slowly coming back as her gasps and moans got a bit louder. Damon started to grunt a bit as he went harder and faster. "Elena…" He moaned. His cheeks were a light pink, yet it was hard to tell in the dark.

Their skin began to glitter with sweat, His thrusting escalated faster and faster "I...I'm coming…~" He moaned before thrusting a couple more powerful thrusts.

Elena cried out an orgasmic moan she arched her back and allowed her orgasm to pass with Damon following right after.

After resting up from their romantic activities, Damon put his the pair of boxers on and she covered her body with the silk sheets, they rested by the fireplace in each others embrace they watched as the flames burned brightly the glow lighting up the pairs features, Elena rested her head on his chest as his arms held her close. Damon kissed her passionately.

"I love you, so much Elena…I'm so happy you're here with me, I was lost without you." Damon says.

"I love you too, Damon" Elena replies.

"Let's take a shower. And then we can go to the Mystic Grill so you can mingle with the people you love like Matt and Jeremy. "

"I thought Jeremy had gone back to hunting vampires in some other town?" Elena asks.

"Nope, When he heard that you were having problems he decided to stay, he's working at the Grill again as well as helping Matt with some cases. " Damon answers. "They're waiting for us and the party doesn't start until we arrive." He says.

Damon and Elena get inside the shower, Elena exited first putting on some new clothes, her hair blow dried and curled. Elena waits for Damon to finish up. A knock on the door made her leave the upstairs. Damon exited the shower a towel around his waist readying to dress. He felt a pain at his chest and he knew.

Elena opened the door to face the knocking person, a girl who stop with a smile on her face. Elena stood with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you look like me?" Elena questions. "Katherine?"

"We haven't met…I'm Rayna, You must be the girl Damon's been whining about, Elena is it?" She greets.

Elena stood in silence as she held the door open, she looked her up and down wondering what her intentions were, How did the Rayna girl know her boyfriend, her mind wandered thinking that maybe Damon had relations with her, Elena didn't blame him she even told him to move on but why did it hurt a bit to find another girl who looks almost like her, Damon came down the stairs dressed in black jeans and a black v-neck.

"Get the hell away from her, You bitch." Damon snaps.

* * *

 **AN:/ I hope this chapter was okay, find out what happens when I update, I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Damon came down the stairs, seeing the door open, he inched closer to see it was the vampire hunter, Rayna Cruz, who had put her mark on Stefan and wanted him dead but she didn't want Stefan she wanted him.

"Get the hell away from her!" Damon snaps glaring at the hunter who stood in the doorway a happy smirk on her face because she knew that her showing up had got under the vampire's skin.

It tore at Rayna not to just kill them right away because she was programmed to not talk and just kill vampire's but with Damon and the rest of the Mystic Falls vampire community she liked toying with them. Elena stood in the middle of them, she was confused as hell but of course, being forced to asleep for a while will do that to you.

"Damon, What's going on? Why are you so angry at Rayna?" Elena questions.

"She's a monster." Damon answers shortly.

Rayna rolled her eyes and walked inside over to the couch and sat down, Damon marches over and Elena closes the door and follows, she stands close by Damon's side as the dark haired man stands in front of the woman who was sitting.

"Who the hell do you think you are to waltz in my home and sit down." Damon says.

"I'm the woman who could kill you in a matter of seconds." Rayna answers.

"How dare you say something like that? You try to touch Damon and I swear I will end you." Elena snaps defensively, she glares wanting to go after the woman who sat in on the couch in the Salvatore Home.

"I'd like to see you try it." Rayna snaps, she gets up from the couch getting eye level with Elena, She grins as Elena cowers down.

"What do you want, Rayna?" Damon asks to stop the fuel that was sparked between the huntress and the vampire he loved.

"I want you to leave Mystic Falls for good." Rayna answers.

"Why just me?" Damon questions.

"Because your the biggest problem this city has, You have twenty four hours to pack and leave, If I catch you here I will your girlfriend." Rayna threatens, she walks past the pair and the door closes.

"Elena, I'm sorry about this...Go be with your friends, Have a good time...I need to stay here and pack up." Damon says, he turns to walk away.

Elena follows him. "Damon, I'm not going anywhere...I'm going with you." Elena says, she stops in front of him and rests her arms on his shoulders, her hands touching his cheeks as she looks into his eyes lovingly.

"I can't ask you to leave everyone you love just for me." Damon says softly.

"I love you, Damon...I can't be without you and you can't be without me...Everyone will be okay, Stefan and Caroline have each other, Alaric has his kids, Bonnie she'll be okay, Matt's here...Jeremy's gone, I have nothing left in this town...Damon, Don't fight me on this, I will not regret it not as long as I'm with you." Elena says. "Just think...A brand new start just you and me." She adds.

Damon kisses Elena passionately. "Let's get packing and then we can go to the Grill to tell our friends goodbye." He says rushing upstairs with Elena.

"What is all of this about?" Bonnie asks.

It had been a private party the only people at the Mystic Grill had been Stefan, Caroline, Alaric and the twins. Matt, Elena and Damon.

"We know it's sudden, but Elena and I have decided to leave Mystic Falls." Damon answers.

"What? When are you leaving?" Stefan asks shocked.

"Tonight, We decided it was best to get on the road right away." Elena answers.

"We're going to miss you guys, You'll be back to celebrate the twins birthdays and holidays, This isn't goodbye is it?" Caroline asks.

"I'm sorry, Caroline...We can't come back here, Not ever." Elena replies.

"It's Rayna, She's running you out of town isn't she, Damon?" Stefan assumes.

"Yes." Damon answers. "Stefan, It's a good thing...It's a push for me to do what's right for you, For Mystic Falls and mostly for me and Elena to start over, Somewhere new and somewhere that doesn't carry a lot of pain...He adds.

"We can find a way to lock Rayna up for good, You don't have to leave." Bonnie says.

"No, Bonnie. I don't want to fight that vampire hunter who seemed to be always eager to get her way anymore...I'm okay with her running me out of town because I have what I want, I have Elena. I don't want to jeopardize that." Damon answers.

"This town will be better with less vampire's, It's just sucks that we just got Elena back we're losing her again." Matt joins in the conversation.

Elena looks over at Matt and smiles a joyous smile, she walks over and hugs him. "You're not losing me, Once we settle down you all can come visit. We can have a barbeque in the summer like normal people do." Elena says.

"Sounds like a plan." Matt replies a smile on his face as he pulls away from the hug, his blue eyes tearing up, Elena wipes his tears away and kisses his cheek lovingly.

"You're such a good guy, Matt...Happiness is around the corner for you, A lucky girl is going to come into your life if she isn't already, I hope that you get all the love in the world, Matt." Elena says."

"I can't believe you are leaving." Stefan says.

"I know, Brother. You honestly thought you were stuck with me forever, Didn't you?" Damon comments a smile on his face.

"To be honest, I did and I wouldn't have cared, I love you, Damon...It's your time to be happy." Stefan replies.

"So tell me, Brother. Is everything with you and Caroline going to be okay?" Damon questions.

"If you're asking me if I've finally stopped falling for Valerie's tricks and started fighting for my relationship then yes, I have, Klaus coming to town has opened my eyes that Caroline will not be waiting on me forever, I need to step up and be the man she fell in love with." Stefan answers.

"That's what I would like to hear, When you come see us I expect you and Caroline to be good again." Damon says.

Elena steps away from her friend and returns to her vampires side, Damon looks down at the dark haired girl who smiled softly up at him, his blue eyes gleamed with happiness, he kisses the top of her head and slides his hand into her small one holding it tightly. "Are your ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes." Elena replies.

The group escorted Damon and Elena out of the Mystic Grill, Damon and Elena shared hugs with the group, The rest went back inside. Elena and Damon were left to get into the blue Camaro and just drive.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"I'm sure." Elena answers putting her hand on his as he put the car into drive, Damon smiled brightly and took off.

* * *

The pair drove fast on the dark road, the only thing that lit the streets were the headlights, they drove past the boarder. The sunrise coming up, Damon looked over to the passenger seat to see Elena's nose buried in her diary writing.

"What are you writing about, Elena?" Damon asks curiously.

Elena smiles widely closing the diary setting it to the side, she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm writing about you, Damon Salvatore...My savior, My eternal flame. How much I love you through the good and the bad, How I'm a lucky girl to have the sexiest man with his dark hair and dreamy blue eyes in my life, How our life in whatever town we choose will be perfect because it's just you and me." Elena answers a shy but happy smile on her lips, her brown eyes shining as the sun rises.

"I love you so much, Elena Gilbert." Damon says.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." Elena replies.

Damon leans in brushing his lips against the girl beside him, Elena leans in kissing him passionately, He kisses her back with more passion. Damon pulls away and continues to drive to their new life.


End file.
